baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shakra
Shakra is the leader of the group called the Sisters of the Skrall. Early Life Shakra, like all other female Skrall, was once a member of the main Skrall species. At some point, a Great Being by the name of Angonce appeared and gave all of the women mental abilities of varying ranges. During the Core War, the women fought savagely, like their male counterparts. However, the last Leader Class member, Tuma, grew tired of them and had the women banished. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Tuma banished the women, forcing Shakra to take up lead of the group. She eventually led her sisters to the mountains, and carved out life there. They got rid of their armor and their weapons, and lived in a form of utopia, safe from the Baterra. After one hundred thousand years, Tuma and a group of Skrall approached Shakra and the other Sisters. Shakra used her powers to force her former comrades down, and force Tuma to quickly tell her what he wanted. He wanted an alliance. Shakra thought it over, and agreed. Their help in exchange for the help Tuma was giving them in finding Angonce's location. After the males left, Shakra assigned leadership to Fracta, and departed after Angonce, to the Great Being's Lab, where Tuma said he would be. While there, she met with the Elemental Lords. They swayed her into joining them, and the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. She sent word back to the other Sisters, and asked for them to come. When they arrived, they all swore their allegiance to the Empire. Holy Spherus Magna Empire After arriving in the Empire, she had her Sisters feign belief, but a few still started to completely believe in the beliefs of the Empire. She would contract Medicus to create a mental based weapon for the Sisters, while trying to learn what to do to take control of the situation. She would continue to have her relationship with Fracta in secret during this time. When Mata Nui led a team into the Empire, she and eight of her Sisters, including Fracta, went out to meet him, Gresh and Ackar. She confronted Mata Nui, telling him about their plans, that they hadn't fallen under the Empire's control, and that they were doing what they had to in order to find Angonce. He told them that he could help them, but they wouldn't listen to him. A few Sisters turned against Shakra, since they did believe in the Empire. Shakra had them killed, and told Mata Nui that they wouldn't be making a deal. She left, leaving Fracta to deal with them. Abilities and Traits Shakra is a calm, yet brutal warrior. She knows when to listen and when to make alliances, but also when to outright attack and use her powers. Cunning, yet able to fall for any information to find Angonce, no matter how foolish it sounds, she is a powerful warrior, yet one of the weakest of the Sisters without their powers. She is a lonely woman, like most of the Sisters. She developed a love with Fracta, and shares her love with the other woman.